This application relates to an improved ladder having wheels normally received off the ground, but which may be pivoted to a position such that the wheel contacts the ground for easy transport.
Ladders are known in the prior art in which wheels are spring biased into the ground. If weight is received on these ladders, support legs are forced downward to contact the ground and the ladder is firmly supported. Thus, when a user stands on these ladders, the legs are biased into the ground to support the ladder.
Problems arise with these prior art ladders since the biased wheels may sometimes give a user the impression that the ladder is not sturdy. This is of course undesirable.
It is an object of the present invention to disclose an easily transportable ladder. It is further an object of the present invention to disclose such a ladder in which wheels are fixed off the ground when the ladder is being used.